Curriculum
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: -"Gua jadi kayak kebo dicocok idungnya dah pake kurikulum ginian. Hal yang harusnya gak perlu ditanyain jadi ditanyain juga."/Hanya celotehan seorang murid tentang kurikulum baru yang baru-baru ini berlaku di semua sekolah./Bahasa gaul detected/Untuk event #KisahSekolahKita yang diadakan oleh Helium Xenon


**Curriculum**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Vocaloid **_**by **_**Yamaha Music International Ltd.,**

**Crypton Family **_**by**_** Crypton Future Media Inc.,**

**INTERNET Family **_**by **_**INTERNET Co., Ltd.,**

**AHS Family **_**by**_** Ah-Software Ltd.,**

**Others **_**by their respective creators.**_

**UTAUloid **_**and **_**Fanloid**_** by their respective creator**_

_**Any products that mentioned here isn't mine, too.**_

_**I DON'T TAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THIS FIC!**_

_**Note : **_**Fic ini mengandung 50% curahan hati sang **_**author**_** dan 50% imajinasi. **_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**-OoO-**

Halo! Nama guaAkita Nero! Guaadalah wakil ketua kelas dari kelas 10-1 –yang gimana caranya gua bisa kepilih –padahal waktu di-MOS kemarin gua gak ditunjuk jdi wakil ketua –di Sekolah Menengah Atas Voca –Istilah kerennya, d'Vocas. Jujur aja, gua juga gak taukenapa nih sekolah disebut kayak gitu. Oke, mending kita langsung ke intinya aja!

Semenjak munculnya kurikulum baru (yang ribetnya kayak setan –maklumlah, namanya juga sekolah negeri), semua siswa-siswi digenjot oleh guru-gurunya mulai dengan memberikan tugas –yang materinya aja belum pernah dikasih, presentasi kelompok yang kelewat sering, portofolio yang banyaknya minta duit –minta ampun udah _mainstream_ soalnya, dan yang terakhir –dan yang paling bikin gondok –guru-guru yang nuntut muridnya biar lebih aktif saat pelajaran. Padahal kan gak semua mata pelajaran bisa nuntut muridnya biar 'bisa-dulu-kalau-ada-yang-kurang-jelas-silahkan-tanya'. Maksudnya, okelah kalo pelajaran hafalan kayak biologi. Lah ini, guru matematika yang nuntut begitu. Mana materinya materi baru semua lagi. Emang sih tuh guru ngasih nilainya transparan sesuai panduan kurikulum baru –tapi ini kelewat transparan kalo boleh jujur.

"Gua jadi kayak kebo dicocok idungnya dah pake kurikulum ginian. Hal yang harusnya gak perlu ditanyain jadi ditanyain juga." begitulah kesaksian seorang dari kelasku, Nakajima Gumiya. Anak yang hobinya main gitar ini merasa harus mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh nan konyol setiap kali ada jam pelajaran dari sang guru yang bersangkutan demi mengejar nilai.

Belum lagi ada neraka tambahan di kurikulum ini –Pramuka.

Oke, kalian sudah tau kan pramuka itu apa? Kalo udah tau, bagus. Berarti gua gak perlu capek-capek jelasin lagi. Di kurikulum ini, semua anak kelas 1 sampai 5, 7 sampai 8, dan 10 sampai 11 DIWAJIBKAN mengikuti kegiatan pramuka. Gak perlu gua jelasin lagi kan kenapa anak kelas 6, 9, sama 12 gak ikut pramuka?

Seperti yang kalian semua tau, pramuka itu kegiatannya paling cuma… Ya, gak jauh-jauh dari tepok tangan sampe merah, ngafalin semaphore, atau gak perkemahan. Pembina pramuka di sekolah gua sih janjiin kegiatan pramuka SMA gak bakal kayak gitu. Tapi selama 3 kali pertemuan itu gua belum ngerasain adanya perbedaan yang signifikan dari apa yang gua alamin waktu SD dan SMP –cuma duduk dan dengerin materi. Tapi ya gua juga nunggu janji dari sang pembina. Kali aja ada kegiatan yang seru, ya gak?

Cukup untuk pramuka. Sekarang kita masuk ke bagian ekskul –yang mana di sekolah saya tertjintah ini, mewajibkan siswa-siswinya mengikuti minimal satu kegiatan ekskul.

'Loh? Emangnya pramuka itu bukan ekskul?' mungkin itu yang bakal muncul di benak kalian. Untuk memperjelas semuanya, sang wakil kepala sekolah bidang kurikulum pun bersabda seperti di bawah ini.

"Kalian harus mengikuti kegiatan kokurikuler dan ekstrakurikuler."

Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang belum ngerti apa itu maksudnya 'kokurikuler' –bahkan gua sendiri pun gak tau apa artinya. Tapi intinya, kegiatan pramuka itu termasuk ke dalam kegiatan kokurikuler. Jadi, kita semua disuruh untuk mengikuti kegiatan pramuka DAN minimal satu kegiatan ekskul lain di samping pramuka.

Dan dari kegiatan ekskul inipun menuai beberapa masalah. Contohnya datang dari sohib gua –Utatane Piko.

"Ah, masa iya angkatan ini anggota kerohanian cowoknya cuma berdua?"

Dan Piko pun gencar mempromosikan ekskulnya agar mendapatkan satu atau dua anggota cowok lainnya.

Tapi itu baru masalah kecil. Kalian kalo denger kesaksian temen gua yang duduk di OSIS, pasti kaget dengan masalah apa yang gua maksud.

"Nih ya, lu-lu pada mesti tau. Dari Rapat Lokakarya kemaren, 20 dari 29 ekskul di sini puny keluhan. Dan keluhannya tuh selalu tentang kurangnya sarana-prasarana!"

Ngerti kan maksud gua? Sekolah ini maksain ekskul, tapi sarana-prasarananya kurang. Mana wakil-wakil kepala sekolah dan kayak kambing congek semua lagi gak mau nambahin sarana-prasarana. Mau contoh untuk kurangnya sarana-prasarana? Ekskul band dan paduan suara pernah berebut minjem _keyboard_ di ruangan TU untuk latihan ekskul masing masing. Pernah juga ada beberapa ekskul yang rela gak latihan di lingkungan sekolah karena tidak diperbolehkan meminjam kelas atau kelas yang digunakan sudah penuh. Itu baru sebagian kecil masalah tentang ekskul yang ada di sekolah ini.

Satu lagi yang menjadi masalah –absensi guru.

Bukan. Maksudnya bukan gurunya yang selalu masuk dan ngasih tugas bejibun. Maksudnya tuh banyak guru-guru yang sering gak masuk ke kelas karena adanya _workshop-workshop_ peningkatan kualitas SDM. Mending kalo yang sering ikutan seminar itu guru yang killer yang jam pelajarannya bisa dipake buat ketemu tiga kali seminggu –biar bisa istirahat dari tekanan batin gitu. Ini yang sering gak masuk malah pelajaran-pelajaran yang 'minoritas' dan jamnya cuma sekali dalam seminggu.

Tapi gak masuk tetep gak masuk. Seenggaknya tugas yang dikasih jadi lebih ringan atau malah gak ada sama sekali. Syukurin aja deh daripada nggak ada sama sekali…

Dan berkah dari kurikulum ini… Jam kosong.

Ekhem. Seperti yang gua bilang di atas, Karena adanya guru-guru yang ikut seminar dan lain sebagainya, jam kosong pun tak dapat terhindarkan. Dan asal kalian tau, kelas gua ini bisa dibilang paling rusuh seangkatan pas ada jam kosong. Liat aja tuh…

"Yang mau main FIFA, antri di sini!" begitulah Dell berteriak layaknya pedagang pasar. Di belakangnya terlihat sebuah laptop yang menyala dan dua orang yang sedang memainkan FIFA dengan _Twin USB Controller_ –Kazeno Yuuma dan Shion Kaito. Kalo ditengok –mungkin buat gua dan anak-anak kelas gua udah wajar –terlihatlah adu tanding _El Classico_ versi FIFA. Aih, dasar fans fanatik.

Ada juga yang senengnya ngumpul, ngobrol, ngerumpi, ngegosip, dan lain-lain. Tapia da juga anak 'alim' yang memanfaatkan jam kosong ini untuk ngerjain tugas (baca : PR) yang kelewat banyak itu.

Terkadang juga kelas ini hening saat jam kosong. Kalo ini terjadi, biasanya ada dua kemungkinan –di antara pada pasang layar tancep; atau tidur siang berjamaah. Ini biasanya dilakuin kalo udah jam-jam terakhir.

Kalo pada bikin layar tancep –biasanya pake proyektor kelas, anak-anak kelas gua selalu nyetel film horror. Sampe-sampe suatu waktu, Gumiya yang lagi adu FIFA sama gua teralihkan konsentrasinya gara-gara film horror yang ditayangkan di depan kelas. Et dah, emang apa serunya film horror sih? Biasanya juga cuma bikin kaget doang…

Oke. Kayaknya udah lama juga gua ngomong nih. Untuk sekarang, itu aja yang bisa gua ceritain. Kalo ada waktu lagi, gua ceritain deh kegilaan kelas gua pas jam kosong. Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih~!

_**Fin**_

**-OoO-**

**A/N :**

**Yuhuuu~! Saya kembali! Oke. Pertama-tama, maaf banget buat yang gak suka sama gaya bahasa saya yang ini. Beneran deh, saya juga kurang 'sreg' dengan cara nulis saya yang begini. Dan fic ini saya persembahkan untuk **_**event**_** #KisahSekolahKita yang diadakan oleh Helium Xenon di FB. Baiklah. Untuk kritik dan saran silahkan disuarakan di kotak review di bawah. Pssst, saya bakal buat sequel fic ini. Tapi saya gak janji bisa **_**publish **_**cepet. Dan… ***_**English mode on**_*** **_**For those foreigner who review something like 'Speak English' or 'I don't speak Indonesian', I'll only say this once. Please leave us. Because I think you're smart enough to see the language section before reading a fanfiction. Some of us already feel tired of your review.**_

_**Signing out,**_

**Hikari Kengo**

**P.S. : **


End file.
